The Wretched Future: Return of Lord Movaden
by ExcaliberDG11
Summary: 6 Years after Lord Movaden tried to take over Ninjago. He returns with a new plan, which is to unleash and control a Godlike entity that has existed since the beginning of Ninjago.


For over a millennia, many of Ninjago's dark secrets have been well hidden and those who have seeked the knowledge have either went insane or died trying to. No one knows what lies in the depth of Ninjago's tombs and caverns, no mortal has enough willpower to suppress the insanity. In the depths of a certain tomb, two explorers want to find its secrets.

"Watch your step William, the revene below is deep and falling off this platform will lead to death." Explorer one explains

"Look Jeffery I'm doing... Woooaaah!" the other explorer says as he grabs his friends hand.

"See what I mean." Explorer Jeffrey says as he pulls up his friend. "now lets keep going, the book of Kyleth'a is close by... I can feel it"

the exploring duo keep going down the pathway, cling onto the back of the wall as they shimmy across the narrow pathway, fearing their death they reach a platform.

"Whew... I'm glad that's over with." The Exhausted William says laying against a wall.

"We are not done yet William, we haven't reached the main resination chamber." the brown haired explorer explained.

They continue along the pathway, leaving the platform while also looking out for traps and pits. as they go along the pathway, they start to hear an ominous humming noise, they start to get anxious but pull through to get what they are looking for. Along the ways Jeffrey pulls out his journal and writes down details and things that he notices in the tomb.

"William, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea, that humming noise doesnt sound to pleasant." Jeffrey Anxiously says.

William turns around and gives Jeffrey confused look.

"Nonsense Jeffrey, yes I know the the humming sound is unsettling, but it's just that, a humming sound." William reassures Jeffrey.

They continue on their journey until they reach a stone-like door with writing and symbols on it.

"We've made it Jeffrey! the book must lie behind this door." William states.

"I don't know William, on this door one of the things say that, behind this door lies something terrible and for those who want to know the book's secret must be warry of the trouble that lies near the book of Kyleth'a." Jeffrey anxiously reads out.

"Oh come on Jeffrey what's the worse that can happen?" The naive explorer says as he pushes a button.

After pushing the button, the huge stone door opens up, revealing a huge chamber. William looks an awe at the book in the distance, as if it is calling to him. Jeffrey on the other hand thinks about the consequences that could follow if they take the book.

"There it is Jeffrey! all we have to do is get the book and get out of here." the impatient explorer says.

"Hold on William, we don't know what will happen if we take that bo..." Jeffrey tries to tell William.

Before Jeffrey could finish, William bolts to the book, not realizing what lie beneath the floor below him is a creature of great power that will cause the end of the world. Jeffrey facepalms and signs, he walks into the chamber and looks around, realizing that this place is more dangerous then orginally though. Bones and skeletons are strewn around the place, carvings of words that say "the stone door is rigged!" and "leave while you still can!" can be seen.

"William we need to leave now! this place is not too safe!" Jeffrey pleads with William.

"Hold on a second, I have to see what this book contains!" William tells Jeffrey.

As William reads through the book, they hear a loud slamming noise. Looking behind them they see that the door has shut close.

"Oh no! You see William! We are trapped!" Jeffrey says yelling at William

William doesn't respond to what Jeffrey says, Jeffrey starts to worry

"William? are you alright?" Jeffrey asks.

William then turns around and gives Jeffrey a blank stare, his pupils gone, he then walks toward Jeffrey and gives a big smile.

"Uhm William?!" Jeffrey says starting to get uneasy.

"The end is coming Jeffrey! the end is... is NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! I SAW THE FUTURE IN THAT BOOK! WE WILL ALL DIE IN THE COMING DECADES JEFFREY!EVERYTHING WILL DIE JEFFREY" WIlliam says in a insane tone.

"What do you mean William? you are starting to sound crazy! the world is not going to end." Jeffrey says questioning William.

"DONT YOU SEE IT!? KTULU WILL AWAKEN IN THE FUTURE, I READ... IT... IN... THE...BOOK...HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" William explains.

"William then grabs a gun from his side and points it at the side of his head and pulls the trigger, killing himself in the process and dropping the book and the gun.

"William no!" Jeffrey yells out. "What am I going to do now? the door is closed... with no activation for it to open.

Jeffrey then looks at the gun near William's body, he picks it up.

"Why do I even care, the door is closed and there is no escape, I will die in this place anyways." Jeffrey says in a sad tone

Jeffrey looks around his surroundings one last time, he looks at the carvings, the bones, the skeletons and then his dead friends body. Closing his eyes, he points the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

**-38 years later-**

Ever since Lord Movaden was sent back to the cursed realm, Ninjago has had an era of peace for a few years now. Instead of rebuilding the NPS, the 1st Generation Ninja decided to retire, while their children take up the mantle as ninjago's protectors. but as it is always the case, things will come to an end, and the long enduring peace will come to an end. During a cloudy day, the next gen ninja visit their fallen parents, at the graveyard near the Monastery of Destiny. The fallen comraderes are put up next to each other in the orderly fashion: Jay, Lloyd, Wu, Pythor, Misako, and Skylor.

"What are we gonna do if Lord Movaden returns?" Jack asked.

Jack was the son of Nya and Jay, he had raven black hair just like his mom and even inherited his mother's water elemental abilities, while his sister Becka, inherited her father's lightning elemental abilities and reddish-brown hair. Jack had also inherited his afinity for technology from both his mom and dad. Becka also had a a interest with tech, but not as much as Jack. Although Becka had more of a knack to make jokes than her brother.

"Then we do what we can to defeat him, but we must prepare for the worst of what he will do." Becka answered

Kyle Smith, otherwise known as Flame joins in the conversation. Kyle was the son of Kai and Skylor, he had inherited his mother's cherry red hair color, he had also inherited his father's fire elemental powers.

"If only he didn't become evil, things would be alot different, I think about how things could have ended differently if I had stayed there" he said.

Kyle's sister walks up to him and tries to comfort him. Kyle's sister, Hanna had her father's brown hair but had inherited her mother's amber elemental powers. Unlike her mother, the elemental abilities she copies from others are a weaker version of the original elemental power.

"Sometimes things just don't go as we plan Kyle. If only I came back sooner." Hanna explained

During the time Kai had officially become Lord Movaden, Hanna was on an expidition, an expedition to a tomb in ninjago.

"If only I... learned about what was to happen that day, I would have... left that tomb." Hanna says with great sadness.

Over in the Cursed Realm, Kai had been thinking about what he had done.

"If only I could change things, If only... I could..." The tormented ninja tries to say

Kai winces, cringes and closes his eyes, trying to prevent Lord Movaden from taking over.

"No, I can't do that... No!" Kai says

Kai shakes his head, feeling like his head was burning up, he could no longer hold back the greater power of Lord Movaden.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Lord Movaden yells out.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**(Hey Peeps, Sorry if this took longer than usual, writers blocks and personal issues kept me from writing this story, but I was finally able to get this done. As you could see, I'm putting all focus on the alternate universe as the main universe ninjas had their problem fixed, But Lord Movaden is Back Baby. Also lets see if you can find out which mythos I have taken influence from, brownie points to those who figure it out. Well thats all, Hope y'all enjoyed this. As always, stay safe and be good people, Excal out!)**


End file.
